In recent years, the amount of information to be tracked using databases has greatly increased. In some cases, graph databases are used to track the information. Graph databases track data items using nodes, which can be connected by edges (e.g., lines). While graph databases can be useful for tracking information, updating values in graph databases can require multiple database transactions (e.g., multiple trips to the database), thereby causing increased computational and network resource usage. As is evident, there is a demand for efficient approaches for updating values in databases.